Viv & Co
by oh-rly
Summary: What happened to Vivian that fateful night? Plus, other characters' fates are going to be explained in this collection of oneshots.


Vivian smiled to herself as she skated away from her idol, the woman who she tried to be, the woman she wanted to be. The young girl continued onto the front porch of her house, where she slipped her feet out of her skates and carried them inside. As she placed them on the side next to the door, Vivian heard someone call her name.

"Vivian, hurry up. You're late for dinner." Vivian looked up at her mother, an attractive, young woman; slightly taller than Ana, but with a tired-looking face. "Sorry mommy. But guess what! Ana's going to skate with me tomorrow!" Vivian beamed with excitement, looking forward to the next afternoon. Her mom looked equally as happy. "That's great!" "Oh, and she says hi.", recalled Vivian. Vivian's mother didn't hear her, as she was already walking back towards the kitchen as her daughter spoke. The girl wasn't insulted by her mother's exodus, and skipped with quick and nimble feet over to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was Vivian's mother and father. Her father greeted her with a masculine growl, "Hey, Viv." "Hi Daddy!", replied the 8-year old. When Vivian spoke, her voice was filled with joy and innocence, and when one heard the young girl speak, they couldn't help but feel happiness from the inside out. That was the case with her father, who showed his happiness by giving his daughter a warm smile.

Her attention then turned to a wheezing, coughing figure under layers of blankets, sleeping on the sofa in their living room.

"Who is that?", asked Vivian. "It's your granny. She was mugged today when she was shopping. She says... She says someone bit her. I don't know. But anyhow, she's not feeling too well and you shouldn't go near her too often.", said her mother worryingly.

So the family continued, finishing their plates but making sure there was some food left for their beloved granny. As her mother was drying the dishes at the sink, Vivian took a food of leftovers along with silverware to the sofa. She then set it down on the coffee table, and looked down at her grandmother. Her skin was so pale it looked almost gray, and she was almost unrecognizable, with her face scrunched up as if she were in an excrutiating amount of pain. Viv lied down with the elderly woman. Her cheek was pressed against the woman's chest, but something was wrong.

Something in Vivian's mind was telling her, "Get away from her! You're going to get hurt. Run and hide!" Of course, Vivian ignored her intuition, and snuggled warmly against the woman. Then it hit her as she felt her granny's body relax completely. She didn't have a heartbeat. Her skin felt icy, and she wasn't breathing.

Vivian stood up and jerked away, tears staining her beautiful green eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Mommy... Something's wrong with Granny." Vivian's voice lost its innocence, its joy, its life. Now it was filled with emptiness. As the mother approached her, the grandmother suddenly jerked upwards, with a wicked look on her face, like she wanted to kill, and the figure merely stared at Vivian. As if studying her, taking in her appearance.

The young girl, shocked at this even revelation, collapsed on the old woman, sobbing into her shoulder. Immediately, the figure grabbed her, and Vivian, mistaking this as a hug, lifted off of its shoulder, and kissed it right on the lips.

The whole house rang with a scream of pain, torn from Vivian's throat. One arm was shifted onto the young girl's head, and it began tearing the flesh of Vivian's lips off of her face. She struggled, trying to fight the grasp of the satanic figure. All Vivian accomplished though, was beating weakly on its chest, aggravating it further.

Her mother was struggling, as well. Struggling to separate the two heads, and she did. Vivian screamed as a whole chunk of flesh was torn from her face, stretching some of the skin it was connected to.

Suddenly, the man of the house barged in, returning from the yard work with the same crazed look on his face, and blood streaming from a gaping wound in his neck that ripped part of his jugular out of his throat. Vivian ran over to the front door, tears streaming down her cheeks and stinging the wound over her mouth. She turned back to see her mother being attacked by the two monsters. Blue eyes met green one last time before the the elder woman's body went limp as death took toll.

Vivian ran outside and knew where she wanted to be. Ana's house. With her left hand covering her wound, she ran through the ominously silent night towards Ana's house, and when the girl made it, she felt weak from the blood lost through the wound.

Pitifully, she collapsed and crawled towards the front door. She never made it...

"Please, Ana...", she cried out before blackness overwhelmed her.

Several moments later, another side of her personality triggered, one that rarely shined out of a human soul.


End file.
